


Rest, Relaxation and Rogues

by MoonlightSalsa



Series: Dreaming in the Stars [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Relaxation, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSalsa/pseuds/MoonlightSalsa
Summary: Just Wedge and Luke hanging out at the beach and having fun together.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker
Series: Dreaming in the Stars [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517798
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Rest, Relaxation and Rogues

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote because I felt like it :)

Wedge was nose-deep in a good book: an ice-cold political thriller with a murder mystery in the background. Each page was slathered with emotion and intrigue, not letting you go for even a moment. There were no rests, no breathers, just non-stop action and an abundance of clues to keep you guessing. So it was no surprise that Wedge didn't look up once, not when he heard footsteps dashing through the sand towards him, not when a large shadow ducked under the wide red umbrella, not when said shadow crouched down, just inches from his face, and began speaking to him. 

"Are you still reading that?"

Wedge turned the page. "Yes." 

"Come on, Wedge! We're at the beach!" Luke sat down on the edge of the sun lounger. Wedge moved his leg out of the way and sighed. 

"Yeah, but this book is so interesting! It's about - hey!" Wedge exclaimed as Luke snatched the book out of his hands. Luke shook his head disapprovingly at it and dropped it into the bag, next to the sunscreen and another book Wedge had brought along. 

"Save the book for a rainy day. Come for a swim with me." 

Wedge folded his arms and looked out at the water, where people of all ages were galloping in and out of the waves and shrieking with delight. "I thought we came here to relax." 

"But swimming is relaxing! The water's nice and cool. You must be hot under here!" Luke gestured towards the umbrella which, while blocking the sun, also partially blocked the cooling sea breeze. It was starting to get quite stuffy, actually. Plus, it would be nice to spend some time with Luke. That's always a bonus. 

But Wedge still really wanted to know what was going to happen next in his book. The pace had picked up even more, if that was even possible, but he suspected that the main character was being led into a trap! He needed to know what else was going to transpire! Desperately! 

Luke seemed to read his thoughts. He pouted. "Aw, please? Just for five minutes?" He pressed his palms together, like he was praying, begging for Wedge to give in. 

And give in he did. Wedge looked into his pleading eyes and his resolve melted. His book could wait - for now. 

"Alright, Luke, I'll come for a swim. Five minutes." 

The smile Luke gave was brighter than the sun beating down on them, as he grabbed Wedge's arm, lifted him off the lounger and ran for the ocean, dragging him behind him and giggling. Looking at Luke's joyous face, his golden hair sparkling in the sunlight and feeling the instantly-refreshing breeze on his skin, Wedge felt like giggling too. 

His book could wait another five minutes.


End file.
